Paul Gekko Junior
Paul Gekko Junior is the son of Paul Gekko and the Current Jinchuriki of Usui Sadamitsu. He wields the Imperial Arms, Absolute Limitation: Erastone, The Speed of Lightning: Susanoo and the Imperial Ruler: King Gundam. Appearance Paul Gekko Jr. possesses the traits of his father and Seryu Ubiquitous: His Green Eyes, Brown Hair with a pony tail and his bangs were short hung to both sides of his face with a chin-length lock which hung. He wears a short-sleeved shirt and beige cargo pants along with blue shoes. When Copen chose him as a Star Warrior and calls his nickname "Gunvolt II", Paul Gekko Junior's hair was dyed blond and his eyes changed into blue after receiving . He uses a black gun with white gattling with a blue sphere. He now wears black boots with a gleaming blue lines and a light blue with small black stripes with a white and blue neck brace coat. Abilities Paul's signature ability was his skill in kenjutsu. He was highly proficient in the Leaf Style, being able to perform the difficult Dance of the Crescent Moon, an advanced technique that attacks the enemy's blind spot while using the Shadow Clone Technique as a distraction, something Hayate could summon without using hand seals. The anime notably extended his abilities; he was seen performing the Dance of the Crescent Moon equipped with nothing more than kunai, still resulting in an huge impact. As Paul the Dragon, Paul Gekko's greatest strength is his running speed, which is much faster than the speed of sound. Paul Gekko has demonstrated being able to run for an entire day without stopping and can also run backwards as fast as running forward. In line with his speed, he is a master of rapid response, having astonishingly quick reflexes. He can use the Spin Attack or his speed to break through virtually anything and a Ring can increase his power. Paul was an adept at using the Transparent Escape Technique which gave him personal praise from the Gekko Family. Paul Gekko is known for his exceptional skills in Gunpla building and Gunpla battling. 'Jinjuriki Transformation' As a Jinjuriki of Usui Sadamitsu, He uses the Favorite Jutsu of all the Kujutsu was called the Nuclear Radiation Jutsu, According to Kyoji, The Nuclear Radiation Jutsu Hand Signs are Dragon, Snake, Monkey and Gekko Clan Ritual song. It allowed Paul to undo the Seal and Unleash the beast in side him. When meeting a Person, Paul Gekko can activate fully improved Shadow Rasengan. Paul Gekko Jr's strength is also increased vastly, allowing him to smash through large robots, barriers and Dr. Eggman’s space armada with ease. Family *Dark God- Great Grandfather *Kusanagi Gekko- Grandfather *Manny D. Kyosuke- Uncle *Laura Gekko- Grandmother (Deceased) *Paul Gekko- Father *Yuki Uzuki- Mother *Yafutoma Ōtsutsuki- Wife *Asura Gekko- Son *Hamura Gekko- Grandson *Sheele Gekko- Older Sister *Sadamitsu Gekko- Older Sister *Paul Kiske- Older Brother *Note- Brother *Kouichi Takeru- Brother *Utakata Junior- Brother *Obito Junior- Sister *Burai Yamamoto- Brother *Mirai Yamamoto- Sister *Aqua- Childhood Friend *Terra- Childfood Friend *Thetis- Cousin *Kyoji Gekko- Uncle *Mira Gekko- Aunt *Shunji Gekko- Uncle *Kaede Gekko- Uncle *Mikazuchi no Mikoto-Aunt *Naruto no Mikoto- Adopted Sister Pokemon On Hand *Pikachu *Froakie -> Frogadier -> Greninja *Goomy *Samurott *Turtwig *Kyogre *Piplup Gallery Paul Gekko Jr. (2016) Sprites.png Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters